Drops of Jupiter
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Drops of Jupiter By: Train May finally comes back to see Ash. Advanceshipping or AaMayL


**Me: Just a random songfic that I decided to do.**

**Becky: SWEET! Tell us the song.**

**Me: NO!**

**Jenna: Becky just look at the title.**

**Me: You had to go tell her.**

**Jenna: Yup!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Pokémon or the characters used. Well just Ally.**

**Me: P.S. I am using Ally from What Happened to My Life? So if you haven't read that you might be confused.**

* * *

Ash was back home from the Sinnoh League and just needed some down time. He and his childhood friend Ally were just at Professor Oak's lab playing with all the Pokémon.

"Wow Ash. You sure have some nice Pokémon." Ally said inspecting Pikachu, Torterra, Staravia, and Aipom.

"Well I am very impressed with your Pokemon too." Ash told her looking at her Pokémon as well. Her Pokémon consisted of a Dragonair, one that Ash was really jealous of, Leafeon, her starter Mudkip, Rapidash, Flaffy, and last but not least a Beautifly.

Ash was just staring at her Beautifly, it reminded him of someone. The one other person that did have one. _May. Man, do I wish she was here right now._ He thought.

"Ash are you okay, you look kinda distant." Ally said to him.

"Yeah I was just thinking about someone." Ash told her.

"Do I know them."

"Yeah you might've met her while you were traveling through Johto. Her name is May."

"I know her. She is like my best friend." Ally continued. "Hey isn't that her right now."

_**  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey**_

_Wow, she looks beautiful._ He thought, and he was right. She had changed though. Instead of her red bandana, the new one was blue. In fact everything on her had turned blue. One thing remained red however and it was the fanny pack tied around her waist. Also something was hanging off of her shoulder; it was none other than a Pikachu.

"May?" Ash asked aloud.

"Ash?" she answered running towards him. They were both brought in an embrace and Ash picked her up and spun her around. Causing a giggle from May and some loud laughter from Ally. May's was in pure joy and Ally's was in pure hysterics. She couldn't believe what her best friends were doing.

He put her down and stared into her eyes. She was staring back.

_**Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there**_

"So tell me, how was Johto?" Ash asked.

"Well, it was fine. I met people like Ally over here." She said pointing to Ally. "I saw old rivals like Harley and Drew, and managed to get 2nd place in the Grand Festival."

"Who won?" he wondered. In response May pointed to Ally.

"Sorry, just because she is my friend doesn't mean I can't take the win away from her." Ally said.

"So, how is Drew?" Ash asked her.

"Oh, he is fine being his usual…" May started, but was interrupted by someone.

"He is the same big fat liar of a rival. He is the most horrible person I have ever met. I say he should go and die." Ally said frustrated.

"Guess she really hates him." Ash said.

"You got that right." May answered.

_**Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land**_

"Anyone else you have met." Ash asked.

"Yeah, well there was this guy I was traveling with for awhile." She said.

_Did she just travel with him to replace me?_ He wondered.

"But, he just wanted to travel with me for my good looks." She said with a wink, causing Ash to blush.

_I didn't mean for him to blush, does he feel the same way?_ May thought.

"So May. You got a Pikachu." Ash said referring to the Electric type on May's shoulder.

"Oh right. This is my Pikachu, Pika. I call her that so when I see you we don't get confused." She explained. All of a sudden Pika jumped off of May's shoulder and went to Ash's Pikachu and started playing.

"Wow. Seems our Pikachu have taken a liking to one another." May said.

"You guys realize that when Pokémon fall in love, it usually means the trainers are in love." Ally said staring at Ash and May. They both blush.

_Oh the blushed again. I wonder?_ Ally thought to herself.

_**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there **_

Before Ally could put her flawless plan into action, something amazing happened. All on there own Ash and May walked away leaving Ally all alone with the Pokémon.

_Wow! Guess thinking really hard does help you achieve greatness._

Ash and May were walking down a path. They were just talking most of the time. Every now and then seeing some of Ash's Pokémon or some wild ones pop out to see them walk. The leaves still left over from the previous fall crunched underneath there feet and the now bright green leaves of summer showing on the trees.

_Maybe now is the time._ They both thought obviously thinking of each other.

"May/Ash I have something to tell you." They said in unison. Both blushed and stood in silence for awhile.

May finally decided to speak up. "Ash, what were you going to say?"

"May, we haven't seen each other in awhile. So, this might sound a tad out of the blue, but I feel it needs to be said before someone sweeps you off your feet." He began. "May… I love you."

Ash looked up at her staring into her eyes. She seemed to glow, with the setting sun.

Before another word could be said, she pressed her lips against his. The fear of rejection was pushed into the back of Ash's mind when she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and he could just feel her melt in his arms.

_**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way **_

And that was all that needed to be said.

**

* * *

Me: So, what did you think.**

**Jenna: It was okay, I guess.**

**Me: Well sorry it wasn't perfect. This was technically my first songfic.**

**Becky: Yeah Jenna cut her some slack.**

**Me: Yeah Jenna.**

**Jenna: Fine, stupid monkey brains.**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Jenna: You are stupid monkey brains.**

**Becky: Hey don't mock the sacred name of monkeys.**

**Me: Whatever see you guys soon.**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
